50 Sentences of Mother 3
by hurg
Summary: Hey, who knows? Maybe it'll end alright this time.


(AN: Old writing is old. Sorry about the archaic style.)

50 Sentences of MOTHER 3

#01-Motion

He takes off his helmet and all of a sudden this is only _motion_, only motion exists and he raises his cannon arm to kill himself in order to save his other self.

#02-Cool

Lucas admitted his shirt and demin shorts were more comfortable, but being in the Commander's clothes made him look so awesome (sharp, his mom would say) and he wasn't used to that so he pretended he was.

#03-Young

Flint gave him an odd look and said, "You're young," but Lucas knew he wouldn't finish that sentence because Lucas_did _understand, for time had run him over on the highway of life.

#04-Last

The last battle was a sordid twist of fate, this Lucas was sure, because the Masked Man-that soulless robot _thing_-could not be his brother, could not be his brother, not his brother, not Claus...

#05-Wrong

It wasn't that what the Pig King did was wrong-oh no, it was not wrong at all, immoral, surely, but not wrong-it was that it was ahead of its scheduled time; and that, he decided, was why the scum-like population could not grasp the true genius of his empire and his chimeras.

#06-Gentle

It's the one moment in time, a second, where he remembers everything (Claus, Claus, Claus, he is Claus), the moment where he touches the sunflower and a smile spreads across his face...one more second and it's gone.

#07-One

He is not used to being one, not used to being just a single of a pair, because Lucas and Claus are yin and yang, but when yin has no yang, yin overpowers itself with its own insecurities and Lucas hides his head and pretends he doesn't cry-that he is Claus the yang and he is brave and proud.

#08-Thousand

There might as well be a thousand faces out there, but Lucky can still see Violet there, the same girl, and wonders why she continues to stand out to him, why he feels as though he is missing something when he looks in her eyes.

#09-King

Kumatora prefers to think she is King of Osohe because when a Queen is wed she doesn't do very much and Kumatora finds that to be a very boring occupation.

#10-Learn

Boney knows how to fetch sticks, but he'd much rather not do so; for he is an intellectual dog and he finds no value in fetching something his master has intentionally thrown without a care.

#11-Blur

It's too foggy, he thinks, too Goddamn foggy in this stupid capsule and he's getting sick of Andonuts spinning the thing around like a ball-too foggy, and he's beginning to wonder if following Giygas was a good idea.

#12-Wait

When Flint goes to look for Claus out in the mountains, Lucas sits at home and waits-someone has to welcome him home (and he knows not if he is thinking of father or brother anymore.)

#13-Change

Fassad likes to call it change, this city and its new, bustling ways; Fassad likes to call it simply change and sit back and watch the havoc created by the glamor that is money.

#14-Command

Sir, they had called him Sir, and he liked that if he liked anything as he walked around in his Commander's outfit with his helmet on trying not to wonder if he was something more than the Commander, if there was a life beyond Sirs and metal masks.

#15-Hold

"Claus, Claus you must be so tired," and he took a hold of Hinawa's hand with his own, ready to accept what was and what will be, ready to give not up, not in, to circumstance, but back.

#16-Need

In this world, Kumatora needs substance, she needs something to hold onto, and if that is herself, so be it.

#17-Vision

He has thoughts, bad thoughts (no Lucas don't think bad things what would Mommy think Lucas no) that dive into his mind and yank out memories of a woman bathing in her own blood that leaks from her chest like a broken faucet.

#18-Attention

The Princess of Osohe had a terrible attention span and didn't like sitting still for the Magypies' makeup sessions; the blush made her cheeks itch, the eyeliner blinded her, the lipstick tasted funky, and she could have sworn she saw a perfectly catchable butterfly flutter by just outside the window.

#19-Soul

It takes a certain amount of soul to learn PSI, this Kumatora knows well, and she sometimes wonders what she and Lucas have had to give up in particular (but...then again, she muses, perhaps it's what they have given up previous and give up now that enables them this.)

#20-Picture

He draws pictures that his father burns, pictures of mother and brother and sunflowers, and he watches them burn when father throws them in the fireplace, he watches the sunflower burst like the real thing and he wonders why he can no longer feel him, his brother, even when he crudely draws the face he used to know so well.

#21-Fool

Perhaps he is the fool; perhaps he is not the Pig King, but the King of Fools-it's suiting, this he knows (and does he!), but he simply carries on with what he does because Porky enjoys a show more than anything else and he knows no end is conclusive, even for fools such as himself.

#22-Mad

For a moment, Lucas went mad, Lucas went mad and he knew he was mad, but he _relished_ in it because he was free, free from dead mother and gone brother and distracted father, free from world and after, free in a sea of PSI.

#23-Child

The Masked Man is a child, and perhaps that is what frightens (awes) the Pigmasks so about him; he who is five foot two and weighing maybe one hundred pounds is so stoic and mature, he who can attempt to destroy his own world without so much as a flicker of regret is one who deserves respect in their eyes (but...perhaps this is because he cannot recall what a child is and thus cannot grasp what he is supposed to be.)

#24-Now

But this is _now_, this is now and Kumatora reasons that now is more important than _then_ because now moves to _later_ and she decides not to look to later because soon enough now will become later (rather than then.)

#25-Shadow

He was a shadow of what he once was, yet he walked with much more grace than ever before, delicately strong in a world so carefully crafted that if he were to reach out and _touch_, he would rip through the paper-thin illusions of control.

#26-Goodbye

Something told him that goodbye shouldn't have felt like this, but then again...there would never be another bass player like Lucky.

#27-Hide

Sometimes, Lucas just wants to hide and-the older he gets-he realizes with a hint of disturbance that "sometimes" isn't the right word (nor is "most of the time.")

#28-Fortune

Money was a terrible thing, she decided finally as she watched Lucas pull the final needle (getting a strange, placid feeling that her and everyone else's lives would be over soon), money had started everything.

#29-Safe

Keep it safe, King P had told her, keep it safe because the Friend's Yo-Yo was _very_ important; so when a certain boy reached for it, it was safe to say Li'l Miss Marshmallow went berserk.

#30-Ghost

The ghosts of Osohe had been piled into a bathroom stall in the New Pork City headquarters building and Duster knew it sounded strange, but he could have sworn he recognized a few of them.

#31-Book

Flint has never been fond of books-a working man had more important things to do than dabble in such things-but Hinawa had bred a respect of literature into their boys and he decided (when looking at their children, futures so bright) that perhaps there was something better out there than being a working man.

#32-Eye

It's never occurred to Masked Man that he is ugly, but when he looks at his face in the rare mirror in the rare occasion where the helmet is in his arms, he gets a certain feeling in his throat and thinks that perhaps he didn't always have a red eye in accompaniment to his green one.

#33-Never

When he curiously asks her if she would back out on him, she looks down, tussles his hair, and reassures him that she would never think of such a notion.

#34-Sing

Flint doesn't know what a "Melody of Love" is, but sometimes he hears a sound escape his son's lips in a quiet sort of whisper and the term drifts into his thoughts.

#35-Sudden

It was so fast, so fast that it was slow and she was tossed to the side from a bolt of pure electricity and she saw the faces-the Masked Man, Lucas, Duster, Boney-and she vowed to get back up.

#36-Stop

Sometimes, he wondered if it would simply stop, that if he were throw himself from the edge, would this twisted fate stop tugging at him and tearing him?

#37-Time

Time is never time enough, this she thinks as the final needle is pulled and they all die.

#38-Wash

He washes his hand under the facet and watches the blood rush down the drain, not really feeling anything, but having an underlying notion that he may or may not have done something very bad.

#39-Torn

Lucas bundles up the sheets and huddles against them, pretending a familiar body is there.

#40-History

History is doomed to repeat itself in certain ways, a cycle of PSI and children and a force that threatens Mother Earth.

#41-Power

Porky likes to think he has power-it's an illusion, this he knows and he knows it well-but he likes illusions, he likes illusions of having control over fate; but, above all else, he knows that he has that illusion over his most prized chimera (because he has blindfolded the quiet thing and hoodwinked it at once) and that is a grip he refuses to relinquish, even to the bitter end.

#42-Bother

Lucas used to trouble Flint with his pampered, crybaby ways; now he stares at the empty house where his son used to sit and wait for him when he went off to look for the other (just as important, just as equal) child and a strange stone of guilt forms in his throat and slides down to sizzle in his stomach.

#43-God

He does not believe in a force above this, but then he sees her, he sees her and he reaches out all the same, a prayer sitting on his lips for salvation as it always has (if he just looked!).

#44-Wall

There is a wall between them, Lucas thinks stubbornly, that must be why he cannot feel his brother, his second half; there is wall of something in between them (but he knows that it's really a divide, an abyss of planes and existence.)

#45-Naked

Sometimes, when he looks at her, his strange blue eyes pierce through her and she feels very self-conscious, but Kumatora is a proud woman, so she raises her head and returns the gaze, making him feel likewise.

#46-Drive

He stops the Saturn Table with a jerk, muttering something about a bathroom break.

#47-Harm

"Claus!" he screams as his other half lands another blow, "Claus!" he screams as he finds he cannot fight against what is him (what he has sought for too long.)

#48-Precious

He hid the ring in his pocket and he always made sure to feel around for it every few minutes; it was all he had left of her now.

#49-Hunger

You only hear-Ka-ting!-and then you run for your life.

#50-Believe

He closes his eyes and feels it rise in him, the power of the Dark Dragon and he thinks desperately, It's okay, it's okay, it's going to be okay now.

.

.

...

(oops.)


End file.
